Sediento
by Hyakuya
Summary: Gon despierta a las tres de la mañana, llevándose una gran sorpresa.


He vuelto a escribir algo, perdón si no es smut para las pubertas :se arrodilla:

Esta vez es sobre Hunter x Hunter, un poco más centrado en el anime del 1999, y estamos hablando del Killua que mira porno y se burla de la gente mayor, pero no quita el hecho de que sea un niño adorable al que hay que proteger a toda costa.

Se lo dedico a... olvidenlo, no tengo a nadie a quien dedicárselo.

Créditos a Togashi-sensei.

* * *

No era habitual que Gon Freecss despertara alrededor de las tres de la mañana, a menos que fuera por una gran necesidad, ya que una vez que se duerme, era imposible despertarlo hasta la mañana siguiente, si no pregúntenselo a Leorio.

Hoy era una de esas extrañas noches, y para mala suerte estaban en un hotel, luego de subastar algunos objetos. Yorkshin era inmenso, y más cuando la subasta más importante del mundo estaba en su apogeo. Quién diría que ganar dinero fuera tan agotador.

Abrió sus ojos para mirar el oscurecido techo de color carmín de la habitación en la que se hospedaban, iluminado débilmente por la pantalla de la televisión.

Esperen... ¿televisión?

Se aseguró de que hora era actualmente; tres en punto, una hora bastante inusual para salir a beber agua, pero lo que más le preocupaba era por qué la televisión estaba encendida... ¿Acaso Killua la dejó encendida sin darse cuenta? No, imposible, cuando él estaba a punto de dormir, Killua ya se estaba haciendo el dormido y la televisión estaba apagada.

No salía ningún sonido del pequeño aparato, así que trato de levantarse lentamente para aclarar sus preguntas.

La televisión para sus expectativas si estaba encendida; alguien que conocía perfectamente tenía los ojos pegados a la pantalla de esta.

Con auricular en cada oído, su gran amigo Killua estaba viendo la televisión. Parecía que su vida dependía de ello con tanta concentración ante lo que reflejaba en la pantalla del aparato. Estaba sonrosado, y se mordía el labio, con grandes ojos brillosos.

Gon no lo había visto tan entusiasmado por algo tan insignificante, pero parecía tan importante para su amigo peliblanco. Se asomó un poco más para ver lo que se mostraba en la televisión, ya que no estaba en la posición ideal para sacarse la curiosidad que lo estaba invadiendo.

Ahora que lo recordaba… ¿No será acaso esas cosas que mira Killua cuando Leorio se va? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Orno? ¿Torno? ¿ _Porno_?

Era demasiado tarde para preguntarse; lo supo cuando vio una mujer y un hombre mostrando sus partes íntimas… haciendo cosas extrañas…

Gon no tenía la madurez suficiente, pero al menos el sentido común lo ayudaba a comprender que estaba sucediendo en la televisión. No estaba en la cercanía apropiada para destacar los detalles del programa porno, pero parecía que estaba centrado solo en las reacciones de la mujer.

Pero eso era lo que menos le llamaba la atención.

En frente suyo, pudo observar a un Killua muy excitado ante la mujer morena que se encontraba completamente desnuda. Gon bajó tan solo un poco la mirada para ver lo que Killua estaba haciendo actualmente con su mano… y su pene.

Gon sintió como el calor se dirigía completamente a su rostro; era como si la temperatura de la habitación se hubiera elevado de la nada.

No podía apartar la mirada de Killua, quién movía su mano derecha, sujetando su miembro, moviendo la misma mano arriba y abajo como si estuviera puliendo su parte intima, con la mirada siempre sujeta a lo que transmitía la televisión. Agregando el hecho de que estaba con auriculares y podía escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo ahí en pantalla.

Gon estaba excitado ante aquella imagen en frente a sus curiosos ojos, y no es como es que quisiera apartarlos, sino que era el simple hecho de que ahora su mejor amigo se veía tan caliente de alguna manera.

No fue hasta que su miembro empezó a reaccionar que se estaba comportando de forma extraña, acostándose de un sobresalto y dándose la vuelta para no enfrentar a Killua. Su parte de abajo se sentía extraña y su garganta seca.

Quiero agua, pensó

 **x**

Killua sintió la presencia de Gon sin hacer un movimiento en falso, parecía inquieto.

Se dejó de masturbar para mirar de reojo la cama de su amigo, para luego ocultar el miembro nuevamente sobre sus calzoncillos. Se sacó los auriculares y se paró con la intención de apagar el televisor.

"Oye Gon… ¿Estás despierto?" Musitó, antes de apagar el pequeño aparato. Trató de no elevar tanto su tono se voz por el viejo, es decir, Leorio, el cual estaba durmiendo en el sofá en una posición muy incómoda.

Gon no se movió, y Killua no podía mirar su rostro ya que estaba mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Además de que Gon es algo tonto, le hubiera respondido enseguida si estaba despierto.

Killua suspiró agotado.

"Vaya, y pensar que estaba a punto de venirme…" susurró en tono de queja.

Quizás estaba volviéndose paranoico con tanto porno en la cabeza, realmente creía que Gon estaba despierto. Bueno, no importa, se le habían ido las ganas de todos modos.

Apagó el televisor para irse directamente a la cama y dormir plácidamente.

 **x**

Gon no sabía cómo mirar a Killua a la cara luego de esa confusa noche, sino hubiera sido por Leorio quien hablaba de su plan ideal para ganar algo de dinero extra, este hubiera sido el desayuno más incómodo de sus vidas. Al menos para Gon, ya que Killua lo miraba como si le estuviera reclamando algún tipo de respuesta.

Así había transcurrido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde; Tampoco es que hicieran mucho que digamos.

Leorio había salido a hacer "cosas", así que la habitación del hotel era para el disfrute de Gon y Killua. Pero la tensión impedía que fuera un momento normal en el cual ambos hicieran cosas estúpidas y se divirtieran.

Killua se estaba hartando.

"¡Oyeeee! ¡Gon!" Con impaciencia el niño paliblanco se acercó de forma amenazante, intimidando exitosamente al otro niño que estaba concentrando, fallidamente, su Ten. "Haz estado actuando extraño hoy… ¿Qué te picó?"

Gon no podía hablar, quería decir algo… ¿pero qué podía decir? Me desperté a las tres de la mañana y me di cuenta que estabas viendo porno, sacudiendo tu cosa, de alguna forma te veías muy caliente y mi cosa… ¡Idiota! ¡Como si fuera capaz de soltar algo tan descabellado como eso! Pero Killua se veía tan aterrador, e iba a seguir luciendo así si Gon seguía callado, atravesándolo como una espada.

No tenía elección…

"Es qué… anoche me desperté y vi que la televisión estaba encendida, entonces me quise asegurar y vi que estabas viendo… bueno… eso, y entonces me sentí un poco extraño… y yo… eh…" el resto eran solo vacilaciones de un confundido y avergonzado Gon, el cual trataba de resumir lo que había pasado aquella noche, con los ojos cerrados para evitar la mirada de Killua.

Abrió el ojo derecho lentamente para observar la reacción de Killua ante aquellas tontas vacilaciones, pero lo que vio le sorprendió solo un poco; con una sonrisa de gato y ojos filosos, observándolo como si tratara de algo chistoso.

"¿Así que te gustó?" Masculló, entre pequeñas risillas.

Gon abrió los ojos completamente para ver a Killua relativamente cerca.

"¡Vamos! ¡Me lo hubieras dicho desde antes!" gritó orgulloso, llevándose su puño al pecho como signo de moral y orgullo "¡Cualquier hombre se moja al ver a una hermosura como Sayako-chan! ¡Te compadezco, Gon!"

"¿Sa-Sayako-chan?"

Gon no sabía quién podría llamarse así, así que pensó que se trataba de la chica que había visto en la pantalla de televisión, la cual era la causa por la que Killua estaba así de excitado. ¿Tantas sensaciones podían provocar una mujer en un hombre? ¿Incluso en un niño como Killua?

"Hoy también hay una maratón de Sayako-chan en el canal X a la misma hora… ¿Qué te parece si lo vemos juntos Gon? Aunque no te aseguro que me vaya a contener." Killua dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante aquel último comentario y la mirada confundida de Gon.

"No." Respondió Gon con firmeza.

"Ehhh~ ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no quiero."

El que no iba a contenerse iba a ser Gon luego de aquella imagen de Killua completamente excitado, imaginando las mil y un posibles ideas que cruzaban en su cabeza; el rostro de Killua ruborizado, el sudor, aquellos ojos brillosos, jadeando, gimiendo su nombre…

¿Qué?

¿Acaso dijo "gimiendo su nombre"?

" _Ah… aah… G-Gon… n-no pares-"_

Su rostro completamente ruborizado, incluso su cuello, era un motivo para las bromas que estaba mascullando Killua justo ahora

Gon suspiró.

Bueno, tendría que quedarse callado por el momento.


End file.
